Wares
[Edit] See Items to learn about some currencies. Reprints= Costs Seal Stones for Republished Events, or Re-Seal Stones for Re-republished Events. They come from their representative event in chests. Restocks never. Furthermore, Republished Event wares are time limited, but Re-republished event wares are not. - EV103= - EV65= - EV64= - EV63= - EV62= - EV61= - EV60= - EV59= - EV58= - EV57= - EV56= - EV55= - EV54= - EV53= - EV52= - EV51= - EV50= - EV49= - EV48= - EV47= - EV46= - EV45= - EV44= - EV43= - EV42= - EV41= - EV40= - EV39= - EV38= - EV37= - EV36= - EV35= - EV34= - EV33= - EV32= - EV31= - EV30= - EV29= - EV28= - EV27= - EV26= - EV25= - EV24= - EV23= - EV22= - EV21= - EV20= - EV19= - EV18= - EV17= - EV16= - EV15= - EV14= - EV13= - EV12= - EV11= - EV10= - EV09= - EV08= - EV07= - EV06= - EV05= - EV04= - EV03= - EV02= - EV01= }} |-|Life Crystals= Costs Life Crystals / 生命の結晶 which are earned from Quests, high level Event stages, Ultimate Missions, and other ways. Restocks every 4 weeks. The D Ticket, 5* Equipment Flower, and 35-cost Petite Centies do not restock. |-|Bond Crystals= Costs Bond Crystals / 絆結晶 which are earned from 3+ star rarity flower knights that are sold or used as Strengthening Synthesis materials. See Currency. Restocks every 4 weeks. Characters and 275-cost Petite Centies never restock. High Ampules get two additional purchasable items instead of being reset. Bond Crystal Tidbits For an individual gift, there are three different prices by which you can buy the same exact item. You should buy from the cheapest price before progressing on to the more expensive price in order to save money. For a particular type of gift (eg. gem), the amount of blossomed affection given to a flower knight is directly proportional to the gift's cost. For example, look at the cheapest prices available for the gem series of gifts. *Ordinary Amber : Blossom: 1% blossomed affection for 13 Bond Crystals. *Good Quality Sapphire : Blossom: 2% blossomed affection for 26 Bond Crystals. *Rare, Pink Diamond : Blossom: 3% blossomed affection for 39 Bond Crystals. Hence, there is no gain or loss from buying at different tiers of gifts. |-|D Medals= Costs Commander Medals / 団長メダル, sometimes called D Medals to avoid ambiguity, which are earned by paying for 100 DMM Point rolls, from the Bonds Crystal Shop, or other various ways. Restocks every 4 weeks with the exception of the High Ampules and Commander Tickets (団長チケット). The Commander Tickets worth 40 and 60 Medals are a one-time buy that never restock. The Commander Tickets worth 100 Medals will have an additional ticket available to buy after each restock. Commander Medal Tidbits While the D Ticket worth 100 medals will increment its stock after each update, the ticket worth 40 medals and 3 tickets that are worth 60 medals each are a one-time buy. They neither restock nor expire. Selecting the ticket allows you to view the lineup for the gacha the ticket can be used on. |-|Rainbow Medals= Costs Rainbow Medals / 虹色メダル which are obtained from rolling a gold flower knight from "5* and Up Settlement Gacha" (granting 30 Rainbow Medals) or from rolling a duplicate 5*/6* unit from the premium gacha (5* grants 2 Medals, 6* grants 50 Medals). The highlight of this exchange is the rainbow units. The units sold here are those available from The Premium Gacha, so any time new characters are introduced, the new 6* characters will be available here as well. A rainbow unit costs 300 Rainbow Medals each and have a supply of 4. They do not restock, meaning that at most only 4 of the same 6* can be bought. As of December 26th 2018, Centy (覚醒竜　センティ) was added to the shop. They can be bought for 25 Rainbow Medals each and the supply is never reset. However, 4 additional Centy are added to the exchange each month. |-|Flower Stones= Costs Flower Stones / 華霊石 which are earned from getting 3 medals on stages, login rewards, and various other ways. Restocks with each new event (2 weeks). Character (Kugaisou) never restocks. Table below uses Equipment / Skill Flowers of characters that were added during event No. 103 as an example. The Flowers change each event to match newly released characters. |-|Sun Medals= Costs Sun Medals / お日様勲章 which are gotten from Whaleship stages. Restocks every 4 weeks with the exception of the Equipment, Seal Stones, and High Ampules. They are all one-time purchases. |-| Honor Medals= Costs Special Duty Medals of Honor / 特務の褒章 which are earned from Unique Missions. Restocks every 4 weeks, except for the 75-cost Petite Centy which are a one-time buy. |-|Flower Medals= Costs Medals of a Thousand Blooming Flowers / 千花繚乱の勲章 which are gotten from the stages in Sweltering Heat Maze and Decisive Battle with Earthworm events. The items don't restock but with each rerun of the event, additional supply is added. Currently, the events have appeared 8 times in total. With each event, the shop sees the following additions to the stock: *500 Cost High Ampules: +20 *700 Cost High Ampules: +10 *900 Cost High Ampules: +10 *Ampules: +20 *Petite Centies: +6 *100 Year Old Manyus: +10 *100,000 Gold: +10 |-|Gold= Restocks every 2 weeks. At that time, the 4 star characters will be replaced. |-|PGT Pieces = PGT Pieces / プレチケのかけら can be only obtained when doing daily 1 draw paid gacha on Mobile Version of the game. You can trade 20 premium gacha ticket pieces for one premium gacha ticket piece. This trade can be done infinitely. |-|Tickets= Tickets and seal stones can be traded for things in this tab. If you don't own any tickets, this tab will not appear. Tickets and seal stones typically do not expire and the things they can be traded for will not change over time either. Category:Interface